


Воспользовалась твоим душем

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [19]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Character studies, Gen, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Spoilers, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Спускается Сэм в бункер, а там занято…
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Воспользовалась твоим душем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ИГРЕ

Кабина санузла оказалась занята. Весьма некстати: Сэму буквально необходимо было забраться под душ и смыть, соскрести с себя всё это, пока кожа не начнёт скрипеть. Будь это возможно, он бы и собственно кожу снял и заменил на новую, чистую, которой не касалось… это всё.

Взгляд скользнул по сваленным в кучу чужим вещам, и недовольство вторжением, как и первый испуг, уступило место любопытству. Сэм протянул руку к выглядывающей из-под комбинезона сумке, пальцы дёрнулись, будто пытаясь ухватить плотный материал, а потом от санузла раздалось отчётливое мурлыканье. Колыбельная? Нет, что-то незнакомое.

Даже сквозь звук воды голос Фраджайл был приятным (и совсем непохожим на голос Амели), в мелодию она явно попадала, а её способности тянуть долгие ноты Сэм даже позавидовал. Рыться в вещах он передумал, присел на край кровати, размышляя, выпить энергетик сейчас, чтобы не отрубиться, или всё же позволить себе несколько минут подремать, пока кабина не освободится.

Видимо, он всё же задремал, буквально на несколько секунд, потому что пропустил миг, когда звук изменился. Фраджайл больше не пела, то выводя мелодию горлом, то мурлыча её под нос, а тихо высоко постанывала. Сэм поднял взгляд и немедленно об этом пожалел — на затянутой паром и каплями перегородке отчётливо проступали опирающиеся о неё изнутри лопатки и ягодицы. Стекло сгладило морщины, и Сэм видел лишь светлый оттенок кожи и ручейки стекающей вокруг воды.

Над лопатками отпечатался затылок, стоны стали громче и выше, переходя в почти ультразвуковые поскуливания. Сэм представил, как, должно быть, исказилось лицо Фраджайл — не может же она издавать такие звуки всё с тем же выражением всепонимающего пофигизма.

Сидеть стало неудобно. Однако присоединиться — даже мысли не возникло. Ни физически, войдя в кабину, ни метафорически, запустив руку себе в штаны. И дело даже не в гаптофобии. И не в том, что он настолько грязный, что сам себе противен. Просто… Возможно, однажды он научится ей доверять, но даже тогда вряд ли захочет какую-то ещё женщину в своей жизни. Даже Амели, которую он всегда любил, останется для него лишь самым близким другом. А секс — это лишь способ сбросить напряжение.

Фраджайл хрипло зарычала и сползла вниз — Сэм видел её скорчившуюся на полу обессиленную оргазмом фигуру. Стекло медленно снова затягивало паром.

Когда спустя ещё пару минут дверь кабины отъехала, выпуская в комнату окутанную паром Фраджайл, он едва успел отвернуться.


End file.
